The New Hero
by DevonLegend
Summary: "Hi, I'm Boruto Uzumaki. I love reading stories, and I wanted nothing more than wanting them to come to life. In a world full of ninjas, I can make my dream come true." Follow Boruto, and watch as he becomes the world's new hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. First story so please go easy on me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Boruto Uzumaki! I am three years old and I love stories. The stories I like the most are action filled stories. Ones that have a hero and has a lot of fights. They can be stories written in a book, on T.V. or even manga and cartoons! I really love the stories Dad tells me. He even read me a book called "The Tale of a Gusty Ninja" where he was the main character! Can you imagine being the main character in a book? That's awesome!

But I know the truth. They are called stories for a reason, because they are not real. It would be so cool to run across water or spit fireballs but I know that's impossible. Just because I am a kid does not mean I am stupid. They can't trick me. I know they're all just fiction.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Naruto yelled while jumping in an open window.

"Oh, welcome home Naruto." Replied Hinata who was cooking breakfast in a red sundress. Naruto gave her a smile and a kiss. He looked down to Hinata's stomach.

"And how are you dear?" Naruto said while rubbing Hinata's nearly nine month pregnant belly.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Hinata said smiling. Naruto and Hinata were about to have their second child.

"Oh Naruto, could you please wake up Boruto? It's time for breakfast."

"Sure thing." Naruto said. Naruto walked into his son's room. Seeing that he was still asleep, he decided to give him a morning surprise.

"Hey Boruto!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could while bouncing down hard on Boruto's bed.

"Ahh!" Boruto screamed surprised by the loud noise and that he was now in mid-air.

After Boruto landed back on the bed, he proceeded to yell at his father.

"What the heck Dad! Why did you do that!"

Naruto was laying on his son's bed laughing at him.

"Good morning to you too!"

Hinata sighed hearing her son screaming his head off and her husband laughing. She should expect this from Naruto by now. Then she giggled.

"But that's one of the reasons why I love him"

* * *

"Stupid Papa." Boruto grumbled as he ate another bite of eggs.

"So what did the Hokage want Naruto? Hinata asked

"Oh yeah! He said that he was giving me a vacation because your going to be due soon."

"That's great!" Hinata exclaimed.

Boruto knew the Hokage. He was his uncle after all. He didn't really understand what uncle Kakashi and his Dad did. He heard Dad talking and calling himself a ninja but that was just stupid. No one can be a ninja. That's impossible. No one has super powers and what his dad does is not "missions".

He asked Mom and she said that they were ninja. ' _Well fine! If they don't want to tell me what Dad actually does for work, then so what!_ ' Boruto thought angrily. Who cares? Not him. Not at all... Okay a little bit.

But just because he was little did not mean they had to hide things like his Dads job from him. ' _Maybe when I am older, they'll tell me._ '

Naruto and Hinata continued to talk about his vacation and other things. Boruto wasn't really listening. He was still upset about being rudely woken up which lead to him thinking about being treated like a child, which made him even more upset. Although he was happy that he would get to see his father more.

After breakfast, Hinata asked Boruto to help her clean the dishes which he agreed to. Naruto was reading the newspaper and watching T.V. When suddenly.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

"Wah!" Boruto yelped in surprise. Her scream made him accidentally drop and break a plate.

Naruto was by her side in a flash. "What happened?! Whats wrong?!"

"M-My". Hinata stuttered out holding her stomach.

"What is it?" Naruto said more calmly putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down as well. Then he looked down and noticed her legs and the floor were wet.

"Oh shit." Naruto realized.

"Whats wrong? Whats happening?" Boruto questioned in a panic. He didn't know what was going on. He and his Mom were doing the dishes like normal and then she just started screaming. He also thought he was in trouble since he broke a plate.

"We gotta go." Naruto said frantically. He picked up Hinata planning on rushing her to the hospital.

"Bu-But what about B-Boruto!" Hinata cried out clinging onto Naruto.

"Right, uh, uh, I got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone of Naruto appeared next to them.

"Boruto, me and your mom are gonna go to the hospital. My clone will stay here with you so just pretend I never left!" Naruto said thinking on his feet.

"M-Make sure y-you clean u-up the glass!" Hinata yelled to the clone as Naruto jumped out of the window with her in his arms.

"You got it!" The clone replied giving them a thumbs up along with a fox-like grin.

Boruto was stunned. He-... Wha-... How? His Dad... There was two of them... Just... how? Then Boruto was hit with the biggest epiphany in his short life.

"Super powers... are real?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit. No excuses really. But anyway, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

 _Boruto POV_

It's been about three months since that day, the day I found out that super powers were real. Well, actually, there not actually called "Super Powers". When I asked Dad, or rather, the clone of my Dad, he looked at me like I was stupid.

 _Flashback_

"Super powers are real!?" I shouted at my Dad.

"Huh? what are you talking about Boruto?" Dad asked me while picking up the glass from the broken plate I dropped earlier.

"Bu-But yo-you just... you just... There were two of you!" I sputtered out I couldn't wrap my head around what I just saw. There were two Dads. TWO! I know my eyes were not deceiving me. It was so unreal. Just like... Just like the stories he told me about. And... It was so awesome!

"Yeah? Didn't I already show you this jutsu before Boruto? I thought I at least told you about it?" Dad questioned sounding just as confused. "But I thought those were just stories! You know! Fake, fiction, unreal, childish stories!" I yelled at him shouting out every word I knew to explain this phenomenon.

"Huh? Of course they are real. I thought you knew that!"

"S-So what your saying is that, all that stuff about c-chakra and j-jutsu are real?" I said completely baffled about what he was telling me.

"Uh-huh?" Then a grin appeared on Dads face.

He finished cleaning up the glass and turned to me with an arrogant and cocky look with his hands on his hips. "You actually thought I was lying! Didn't you!?" He started teasing me about how childish I was and how funny my face looked, but it all went through one ear and out the other. I was still trying to process what I just learned.

' _All the stories he told me, were real.'_

 _Flashback End_

Ever since then, I have been trying to learn as much as I could about what I was missing out on. I also tried to recall as many stories Mom and Dad have told me. I learned that these super human-like abilities were called jutsu, and that jutsus can be created by using something called chakra. I tried using chakra but Dad laughed at me saying I was way to young to be even trying to use it. I haven't even unlocked my "chakra coils", whatever that's suppose to mean.

I also asked Mom and Dad a lot of questions. About ninja, dragons, Gods, and other things of the sort. I was really disappointed when they told me that the only things that existed on that list were ninja. No dragons, no mythological Gods, nothing. It still makes me sad when I think about that but I guess not every story can be true.

Since only ninja existed, I asked them about ninjas. Ninjas are sort of like a soldier who fights for their home country. We live in the Land of Fire, and the people who protect the Leaf Village are Leaf ninja. Ninjas also have ranks for how powerful they are. My Dad is a Jounin, the highest rank a ninja could achieve other than Hokage, who is the leader of our village. Mom is also a jounin but she's retired because she wanted to stay home and take care of me and my new little sister, Himawari.

After learning about that, I also learned that ninjas have many techniques. Not just jutsu but other skills as well. Jutsu were classified as ninjutsu, genjutsu was suppose to be some kind of illusion magic, and taijutsu was for super cool kung-fu fighting moves!

I can't wait to become a ninja! Man, how could I have been so blind to the world around me! It was right under my nose the whole time and I never knew! Dad still teases me about it. Argh! He gets on my freaking nerves so much! He keeps telling me that I am to little to start training to become a ninja. He even told Mom not to teach me anything! What a jerk!

Well fine! I don't need him! Just Watch! I'll get strong on my own!

Here I come world!

* * *

I'm mad. It's been a whole year since i started training on my own, and I haven't made any progress! I am still exactly the way I was when I began! I tried to cast ninjutsu, failed. I tried to cast genjutsu, failed. I thought I could at least do taijutsu but i ended up giving myself a black eye! Why is this so hard! Ugh...

Well other then having absolutely no progress in my training, I guess I should update you. iIt's been a week since my forth birthday. It was fun and I got some cool presents. My little sister, Himawari, turned one not too long ago. She's cool I guess, but why does Dad call me immature, just take a look at her! She doesn't even know how to talk!

Dad got me some foam shuriken for my birthday hoping it would "Satisfy" me. Well no! It does not satisfy me!

 _Normal POV_

"Well, looks like Boruto is throwing another tantrum again." Naruto observed eating his morning ramen. It was rare for him these days to get to eat ramen in the morning. Ever since his wife stepped into the kitchen he has had to eat healthy and hearty meals. He's wanted to eat ramen but every time he looks at her face he knows that he couldn't turn her down. But he did really appreciate her cooking. He liked eating her meals. But a mans gotta have his ramen, you know?

Hinata sensed this and on some days, she would prepare instant ramen for her husband and a normal breakfast for herself and two kids. It was times like these that Naruto thanked God for giving him such a wonderful wife!

"Boruto! Breakfast is ready!" Hinata yelled as loud as she could to her son (which wasn't actually that loud). "And grab your sister!"

Boruto walked into the kitchen with Himawari in his arms grumbling about kicking stupid fathers to a curb. "Here Mom, take he-OWW!" Boruto yelled. "She just bit me on my freakin' ear!" Hinata took Himawari from him and set her in her highchair.

"Let me take a look at it." Hinata said gently, being the loving mother she is. "Your okay." Hinata smiled, kissing Boruto's ear to make it feel better. "Okay, thanks Mom." Boruto said. His sisters teeth were freaking sharp! He thought he lost his ear for a sec!

"Isn't she gonna get in trouble?" Boruto asked while sitting in a chair next to the table. "Oh honey, Himawari is too young to know any better, you know that." Hinata told Boruto. He knew it was true, after all, Himawari couldn't even eat properly. She practically smacks herself in the face every time she takes a bit of her food.

"Yeah, I know." Grumbled Boruto irritated that she could get away with things like that.

"Wow, looks like your really putting your ninja reflexes to the test, huh? Naruto teased Boruto for probably the millionth time. Boruto didn't reply, preferring to glare at his Dad, lookin' like he was about ready to jump over the table and knock Naruto's teeth out.

"Naruto, please don't tease Boruto." Hinata scolded her husband in the meanest voice she could make (which wasn't actually that mean).

After breakfast, Boruto was practicing throwing his foam shuriken in the living room. He set up targets around the room so he could hit them. His parents said that he could practice as much as he wanted as long as he didn't hurt himself again or break another picture frame.

"Well, I'm off." Naruto said kissing his wife and daughter goodbye. The Hokage assigned him a mission to go to the Land of Lightning where he would be assigned to do a mission with Bee. He probably would not be back in at least a week. "Okay, come home soon and be safe." Hinata replied.

She could not help but worry when Naruto was on a mission. She knew that he could take care of himself but she was still afraid that something bad would happen.

Naruto walked in the living room to say goodbye to his son when he caught eye of what he was doing. "Oh-ho-ho, playing ninja again?" Naruto teased Boruto again. "I'm not playing! I'm training!" Boruto shouted to his father. He was starting to get real sick of all his jokes about him and ninjas.

"Well, while you do that, I'm gonna go on a REAL ninja mission." Naruto said, emphasizing real. He gained his traditional fox-like grin. "Unlike little kids who think being a ninja is just a game."

Boruto snapped.

"THAT'S IT! HRAAAH!" Boruto ran at Naruto as fast as his little legs could carry him. He reeled back and threw his foam shuriken as hard as he could at his father.

Naruto was generally suprised. Not at the toy shuriken that missed his head by at least a mile, but because this was the first time his son had challenged him to a fight.

 _'Well I knew he would snap someday.'_ Naruto thought.

"TAKE THIS!" Boruto yelled, ignoring his failed throw and instead going for a flying punch to the face! Naruto just stepped out the way watching the punch whiz pass his face. "HOW ABOUT THIS!" Boruto yelled throwing another wild punch.

It continued on like this until Naruto caught his son's arm and tossed him on the couch. "That's enough, your scaring your sister." Naruto said softly. Honestly, he was amused, but his wife would not approve and Himawari was in fact scared. She was in her mother's arms watching the fight with fearful eyes. She's never seen her brother like this before. Hinata was just watching the two with a sad look, choosing to remain silent.

"No! I'm not done yet!"Boruto charged at his father again. "Enough!" Naruto said more forcefully, using a little more force to push his son back down.

After Boruto stopped struggling, he looked back at the two girls. "Well, guess I'll leave now." Naruto said not really knowing what to say or do next.

Boruto's hair covered his eyes. _'So that's it?'_ He thought. _'He's just gonna leave? And not even apologize!?'_ His anger started to increase again. _'No! he will not have the last laugh!"_

He was gonna do what no kid had ever done before. Something so wild, so bold that it would be known for centuries.

"HEY DAD!" Boruto shouted at his fleeting father.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked back.

"FUCK YOU!" Boruto screamed at the top of his lungs giving his father two middle fingers.

* * *

 _'Today sucked'_ Boruto thought. Ever since he yelled at Naruto, he had been stuck in his room with all of his toys taken away from him. he was grounded for a week and was not allowed out of his room. It was increased to two weeks because his sisters first words were "Fuck you!"

Not only that but he also was scolded by both parents and he had to wash his mouth out with soap so he would never do what he did again.

 _'How come I'm the bad guy? All I want is to be a ninja.'_ It was dark outside now and Boruto had cooled off since the incident. He wasn't gonna cry about it though, only little kids cry. _'I guess I deserved it though.'_

Boruto looked outside his window at the clear sky. Not a single star shined, and the only sound was a soft wind that was blowing. _'Strangely, I feel really calm.''_ He was feeling oddly relaxed even though a lot of bad things had happened to him today. The sky made him completely forget why he was even mad in the first place, and replaced the anger with a gentle feeling.

Boruto sat up in his bed and just stared at the sky. Slowly, he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down and got longer. And... And... He felt it. A feeling that, well, he didn't know how to describe it. He never felt something like this before. But it was a good feeling. He wanted to feel more of it.

His mind reached out for that feeling. and slowly but surely, it grew, and grew, and grew until finally...

Boruto gasped out in suprise, his eyes shooting wide open. He felt it.

Power.

He saw a gentle blue aura cascading around his body as it slowly faded away.

* * *

Hinata looked at her son, peeking her head into his room. She was woken up because she detected a chakra signature in his room.

 _'Congratulations Boruto.'_ Hinata smiled.

 _'You unlocked your chakra coils.'_


	3. Chapter 3: The Man in the Wheelchair

**I haven't updated this story in awhile, I know. Again, I do not really have an excuse. I think the main reason I haven't is because I am burnt out of reading Naruto fanfictions, and therefore wasn't motivated enough to write my own. Don't get me wrong, I still enjoy Naruto, but after reading so many stories for so long, I just gotten tired of the same old readings. But I am back now, and I will aspire to start updating this story more frequently.**

 **After rereading the previous two chapters, I've realized how terrible they were. For anyone who has made it past that point and is on this chapter, welcome, and sorry for putting you through that. My writing has improved since I began to write fanfiction, and I will begin to make the chapters longer as well.**

 **Also, I am mainly focusing on my new Sword Art Online fanfiction, so don't expect too many updates for this one. The fanfiction is called The Apathy of a Gamer. Its about Kirito and how he has just become a famous pro gamer. He gets to beta test Sword Art Online, and absolutely falls in love with it. So when it is announced that they are trapped inside the death game, Kirito is rather happy. Even when dying means actual death, he doesn't care. He WANTS to be trapped in the game, and is completely apathetic to dying. If that sounds interesting to you, feel free to check it out.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village. The grass glistened from the sun's rays, leaves gently blew against the calm wind. Common folk talked amongst each other with camaraderie as their children played with one another. It seemed that everyone was feeling how delightful today was.

Everyone except for one person.

This person just so happened to be a young boy at the age of four. He was currently sitting on a park bench, finishing an ice cream cone he'd bought from a nearby vendor.

"Hey Boruto! You wanna come play ninja with us!?" Another boy yelled out to him. He and his friends loved when Boruto played with them. Not only was he super cool, but his dad was actually a ninja!

Boruto looked up from his cone. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood today."

"Oh, okay." The boy and his friends looked disappointed. "Well if you wanna join in, just tell us. Come on guys!" They ran off throwing foam shuriken at each other as their nearby mothers yelled at them to be careful.

He watched them as their laughs filled the park. 'How childish.' Boruto thought. He may have pretended to be a ninja in the past, but that was only because he never knew they actually existed. There was no way he was going to waste anymore time fantasizing about it when he could just become one.

He was going to be a ninja, and he'd have to start training now!

Or, he'd like to anyway.

He unlocked his chakra almost a month ago. When he told his dad about it, he was super proud of him! He was just about to ask if he would finally train him until Naruto said, "Your still grounded." Boruto begged Naruto to unground him, but he wouldn't have it. After the longest, most painful two weeks he ever waited, he was finally ungrounded and could finally ask his dad for training!

Only to be turned down again.

The words were still fresh in his mind. "Your still a kid Boruto. You'll become a ninja soon enough." He began to wonder if it would always be like this. That he would never grow up, and would forever be a pathetic kid with a dream...

NO! He was tired of being told that lame excuse! If he wanted training, than darn it he should be trained!

He let out an angry sigh. Not even his mom would train him. He gave her the best puppies eyes he could make, and he could of swore she almost caved in. But alas, his father stepped in and stopped her before she could.

Well fine! If his dad wouldn't train him, or let his mom train him, he would just find someone else!

If only there WAS someone else. Other than his parents, the only other adult he knew was aunt Sakura, and she would tell dad immediately! He wanted to go out and look for someone himself, but Hinata would only let him go a block away from their house. Initially, Boruto thought he could just pretend to go to the park and sneak away to look for a sensei, but she was ALWAYS WATCHING HIM! He got a huge scolding from her. Turns out, she had a very unique trait called the Byakugan, which lets her see through walls! How unlucky could he be!

At least it wasn't his dad who caught him sneaking away, or he would of been grounded again.

It was so frustrating! If only there was someone who could see how passionate he was about becoming a ninja! There had to be someone willing to train him! Anyone!

"Fear not little one! For I, The Green Beast of Konoha has arrived!" Boruto winced and rubbed his ears. Could he yell any louder!?

Wait, what did he say? Green Beast? Nursing his ears, Boruto turned to the direction the yelling came from. He saw a man. A man...

In a wheelchair...

Boruto looked at the crippled as if he were crazy. He was dressed in a blue robe aligned with white cloth, which also had a white sash tying it. The man pointed a thumb at himself. "Now then, tell Might Guy what has gotten you so down on this glorious day!" The man named Might Guy shouted out with a face-splitting smile. Boruto wasn't sure, but was that his reflection inside the man's teeth?

Guy waited on in silence. His smile and pose didn't waver, not even once. Boruto uttered out a single word. "Creep."

"A creep?!" Guy said taken back. "Where is this creep? I'll show em the power of a true beast!" He exclaimed with his fist pumped, fire burning in his eyes. His loud behavior stirred the attention of people nearby. They each looked at him like he was some crazed baboon.

And so was Boruto. "Not A creep. YOUR the creep!" He said, pointing at Guy.

...

"HAHAHA!" Guy laughed holding his stomach. "Oh the youth! How I love their new and hip jokes!"

"Its not a joke!" Boruto rebutted, his anger starting to grow. "Your an old creep!"

"HAHAHA! Such tales are even funnier the second time!" Boruto pulled his hair in frustration. Who the heck does this guy think he is? And what was up with his personality? "No more frowning. A young man like you should be having fun with his friends, not sitting down in the dumps." Guy had a sincere look on his face.

 _'Is he trying to cheer me up?'_ Boruto thought. _'How annoying.'_ As if it were as simple as "cheering up" and "playing with friends." He wasn't a little kid! He wanted to become a ninja right now! "Listen you bowl-headed freak! I need to start training to become a ninja! And unless you know anything about that, leave me alone!" He shouted, his mood going from bad to worse.

"The real question is, what do I not know!" Guy laughed again. He was starting to understand what the boy was so angry about. He was mad because he wanted to be a ninja, but was turned down for being too little.

"You know how to be a ninja?" Now it was Boruto's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right. And I'm the Hokage." He just couldn't believe in something so ludicrous. A crippled ninja? What a joke.

This made Guy frown. He knew perfectly well that he was crippled, and it was true that he could no longer be an active ninja. He loved to move around and greet villagers. People always looked at him as a veteran jonin with immense amounts of respect. Sadly, those days have past. He was still respected for his work by the older population, but children nowadays just didn't know who he was. He perked up. "On the contrary, I was a highly skilled warrior back in my day! However, I had received such tragic injuries during the war, which now bounds me down to this wheelchair!" He said, pools of tears falling from his eyes. "Fear not! Because I look at each day as a blessing! These injuries may hold me down, but they will never take me out!" His attitude suddenly changing from gloomy to delight.

"Yeah... right..." Boruto said while rolling his eyes. "I don't believe you."

Guy rubbed his chin. "You don't, aye?" He began thinking of a way to prove to this boy that he is, or at least was, a ninja. Taijutsu was definitely out, as he can no longer perform any of those moves in a wheelchair. He had little knowledge on ninjutsu, but he could still do a few. Although, using ninjutsu would not be the best idea in a park full of children, even the minor ones. Guy hummed. There had to be a way...

He glanced at an object sitting next to Boruto. It was those toy shurikens that children liked to play with. His eyes lit up. "AH-HAH!" He turned to Boruto with another fiery look appearing on his form. "I know just the thing!"

"What thing?" Boruto asked in boredom.

"How I can prove my skills as a ninja!"

"Oh yeah?" A smirk graced Boruto's face. "Prove it then."

Watching the kid smirk made Guy's grin grow even more. "Young man, I challenge you to a duel!" He pointed towards the knock-off shuriken. "Using your toys!" It was a genius plan. It was true that the shuriken were fake. Even so, they had the shape of a real shuriken, and if they were used by an expert, could be thrown with extreme precision.

Boruto looked where Guy was pointing. His face turned red in embarrassment. "S-Shut up! I was just using them to train! Its not like I actually play with them!" He was in such deep thought that he actually forgot he even brought those with him. Now that he thought about it, that was probably the reason why those kids asked him to play with them.

The black haired man laughed. "Might Guy understands! Using toy shuriken is a brilliant way to start off your training!" He announced loud, turning more passerby heads towards them, much to Boruto's embarrassment. "But using them is vital for our duel!"

Boruto shook his chagrin off and scowled. "How are we even suppose to use those for a duel? And why should I duel some annoying jerk like you anyway!?"

"Oh. I see." Guy shrugged, face suddenly turning nonchalant. "Being scared is perfectly normal. Oh well..." He knew it was wrong to play a kid like that, but he just couldn't let the boy get away with such rude remarks, without at least proving that he was a ninja.

"BRING IT ON OLD MAN!" Boruto jumped up to his feet, up and ready to go. "I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Guy praised, happy the boy had a strong fire burning inside him. He grabbed the shuriken and handed one to Boruto. He turned his wheelchair towards the playground set. No one was playing on them at the moment, most of the kids had either gone home or ran off playing ninja. "Here's how we'll do this! We each throw one shuriken! Our goal is to hit the bell at the very top of the play set!"

"DEAL!" Boruto shouted with no hesitation.

Guy laughed again. He absolutely loved the passion the young boy carried. "Are you ready!?"

"YEAH!"

"On the count of three!" Guy began. "One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" They each threw their shuriken.

 _"Ding!"_ The bell at the top of the playground rung as a shuriken smacked into it. They were both silent, staring on as the fake shuriken bounced off the bell and slowly plummeted to the ground. _'N-No way!'_ Boruto thought with a dumb-struck look.

"HAHAH!" Guy's loud laughter filled the entire park, obnoxiously ringing in Boruto's ears. "Well then. It looks like I have won our little contest. Is this enough proof for you, young man?" He asked with accomplishment in his voice.

Boruto scowled at the blissful man. He knew the old geezer was making fun of him. He looked into the direction his shuriken went. His face reddened in humiliation. The shuriken was stuck inside a bush. He wasn't even close to hitting the bell. "Shut up wise guy!" He retorted.

"Wise Guy? Well thank you! Your words flatter me!" Guy said, teasing the child even more. Boruto didn't understand at first, but then he remembered that this man's name was actually Guy.

Knowing the man was once again messing with him irked him to no end. "I bet you couldn't do that again even if your life depended on it!" He said. If his scowl grew any more, he would pop a blood vessel.

Guy once again let out his hearty laugh. "Another challenge, aye? Very well! I accept!" Boruto retrieved the two shurikens, fumbling with the one stuck in the bush. He handed one to Guy. This time he was sure, there was absolutely no way he would lose to this prick. Guy counted to three and they threw their shuriken.

 _"Ding!"_ The same jovial laughter filled the air once again. Boruto felt like pulling out his hair. He missed again. Not just that, but his throw was even worse the second time, landing outside of the park.

"Its not funny!" Boruto yelled at Guy. He hated being laughed at. He wasn't some comedian who liked putting stupid smiles on peoples faces. Getting laughed at for something like embarrassing himself was the worst feeling ever.

Guy's laughter hitched in his throat. He watched the kid kick a rock in frustration. _'I see. So he hates being mocked.'_ He easily put it together. The kid was the type that hated to lose. He had a lot of pride, and he gets angry quick when someone steps on it. He glanced at the shuriken the boy thrown outside of the park. _'He has a good arm.'_ The throw, while terrible, was chucked a good distance for a child his age. A small smile grazed his face.

Boruto picked up his thrown shuriken. "Alright old man! Just one more challenge!" Boruto challenged once again, refusing to let some crippled freak beat him.

"Yes! That's it! Never give up!" This boy reminded him of Lee and his determination to push on, even if the battle seemed hopeless.

He reached for one of the shuriken he had. Boruto suddenly pulled away, confusing Guy. "Oh no, were not throwing these shuriken again. I have a much better challenge in mind." A devious smirk appeared on the blondes face.

Guy's face turned into one of understanding, smirking back at the boy. "Of course! What may this challenge be?"

"Follow me." Boruto began to lead, walking with confidence. Guy turned his chair and slowly wheeled behind him. They walked outside the park and onto the street. Guy's suspense grew, taking interest into the upcoming challenge.

 _'Just what is he planning?'_ He wondered. Unlike last time where Guy made the rules, it would be on the kids terms.

Boruto knew this wasn't the best decision he could have made. From what he was planning, he would be leaving the area he was allowed to walk away from home. Knowing his mom was almost constantly watching him, he was surely going to get caught. That no longer mattered though. If he could beat this bushy-browed freak, then it was worth getting grounded again. He wasn't paying attention and tripped over a rock, falling next to Guy. "Darn it." he grumbled while standing up again, making Guy chuckle.

He stopped walking and turned around to face the elder. "Okay. You see that road over there? The one that goes downhill?" He asked, pointing to a road that was quite the distance away from where they were standing. It was very long, and sloped downwards. It would be hard for someone to walk up it. "Whoever gets to the top of the road first wins." A wide smile showed on Boruto's face.

Guy figured out what he was doing almost immediately. He gave the boy applause. "Excellent! Using your head to find an opponents weakness! How clever!" The young blonde had a genius mind. If it were any other kid, they would keep trying to beat him with shuriken, but this kid understood his handicap and was going to exploit it. Guy could easily tell now. The boy had the makings to be an amazing ninja.

"I accept your challenge! Whoever makes it to the top of the hill first wins!" Guy repeated Boruto with twice the determination.

Boruto crouched low into running stance. He knew for sure that this time, he would win against this man. He was the fastest amongst the kids in the park. There was no way he would lose against a crippled in a running competition.

"Ready!?" Boruto began. Guy put his hands on his wheels, ready to push fast.

"Set! Boruto's muscles stiffened, ready to sprint.

"Go!" The blonde took off as fast as he could. The handicap man let him get a head start. He knew he was only racing a kid and it wouldn't be too difficult to beat him. Still, he really enjoyed the boy's company, and wanted the boy to feel like he was close to victory. He didn't plan on losing though. Guy pushed forward strongly on his wheels.

"Oof!" He grunted as he fell out of his wheelchair, face hitting the hard ground. What happened? Why did he fall out? He picked himself up and saw the boy get smaller and smaller in the distance. Guy quickly looked back at his wheelchair. "What!" He shouted in surprise. Inside the right wheel of his wheelchair was a foam-made shuriken!

"That boy... he.." A look of surprise crossed his face. He slipped the shuriken into his wheelchair before they even began the race! But when did he do it? He never took his eyes off him. He was following close behind him, he boy tripped, and then...

Wait a second... He tripped on purpose so he could sneak that shuriken between his wheel!

"Why that little!" Guy said, a tick mark appearing on his head. That kid was clever. Too clever. _'This just got a lot more interesting!'_ He thought with glee. He quickly pulled the shuriken out from his wheel and climbed back into the chair.

This setback the boy had burdened him with lit the fire inside him. It began to burn hotter and brighter, the passion he carried moving into it's maximum overdrive, until he could no longer contain it. "LET YOUTH EXPLODE!" His chair rocketed down the street, fire burning behind his wheels.

* * *

Boruto was approaching the goal at a fast pace. There was a reason the kids around the block nicknamed him Bolt. He was even faster then the older kids who played in the park. He laughed victoriously, already halfway up the sloped road. His mind wandered back to that old man. He probably hasn't even left the starting place with that shuriken stuck in his wheel. He did feel a little bad for pulling a move like that. After all, the man was handicapped, and his trick no doubt knocked him out of his chair. Still, that blasted old man deserved it for picking on him!

He started to slow down. His body was getting tired, but his grin grew wider. Victory was so close, he could practically taste it. Just a few more steps and he could finally brag about it in that guy's face! He was almost th-

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A huge shadow overlapped his form as it quickly sped past him. Boruto barely managed to look up in time to see what it was.

No. No freaking way.

He did not just lose again!

Sure enough, that man in that damned wheelchair was sky high in the air, passing him up and reaching their destination first. The man's chair hit the ground and he turned it sideways to slow himself down. He slowly skidded to a stop and looked back at Boruto.

"Nice try! But your tact was not enough to defeat the great Might Guy!" The man boasted, once again reigning victorious over Boruto. The young child finally reached the top of the road in rage. He was so close! He'd taken all the glory from him again!

That was it! It was time for the old man to pay!

"Listen well young man!" Guy started off. The boy had really grown on him. It had been awhile since Guy had trained anyone to become a ninja. Kakashi wouldn't let him train genin anymore because of his injury, and his old genin team had outgrown their need for a jonin sensei. The kid standing in front of him wanted to become a ninja, and definitely had talent. He wasn't one to deny someone so passionate. Maybe he could start the boy off. Of course, it would have to be on the down-low, considering that Kakashi would get angry at him for teaching someone. "Your determination has impressed me! And I understand the need to prove yourself! Therefore, I prop-" He was cut off as he felt his chair begin to move.

"Stupid old man!" Boruto yelled, kicking Guy's wheelchair as hard as he could, right down the road they came up from.

"WAAAHH!" Guy screamed as he flew down the road with uncontrollable force.

* * *

Boruto opened the door to his home. Even though he'd calmed down, he was still thinking about his encounter with that man. Just who in the heck was he? His thoughts trailed on as he took his shoes off at the entrance. "I'm home." He called out for his mother to hear. It was honestly pointless to do so considering she always has her eyes on him, but she told him that saying that once you arrived home was a tradition.

Speaking of being home, he was probably going to be in major trouble for what he did. No doubt his mom caught him running past the area he was allowed to be. He was surprised she hadn't already chased him down.

"Oh hey Boruto. Where were you?" That wasn't mom's voice. A blonde haired man came around the corner with something, or rather someone, atop his shoulders.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Boruto asked in surprise. Sure enough, Naruto was standing in front of him with his little sister Himawari. She was cheering and laughing. If he had to guess, his dad and sister were playing together. He was out on another mission, and was suppose to be gone for days. Had he already completed it?

Before Naruto could answer, his daughter interrupted him. "Boruto home!" She said, leaning forward and pointing at her brother, making Naruto lean forward and balance her.

Boruto ignored the two and walked passed them into the kitchen. He saw his mother dressed in an apron in front of the stove. He glanced at the clock that showed it was _5:00 p.m._ It was the time she would normally cook dinner. It was also the time she asked Boruto to be home. She looked up at him. "Oh, welcome home Boruto."

"Y-yeah. H-Hey mom." That's it? Wasn't she gonna scold him?

Naruto set his daughter down, much to her displeasure. "So, where were you Boruto?" His father asked again, sitting down at the kitchen table and reading a mission scroll. His father was a workaholic, barely ever at home. He was out on a mission, and must of just gotten home from it. Yet here he was, already reading a scroll that involved another mission. Hinata looked at him in the corner of her eye, sadness pouring from her. It hurt knowing he was constantly out and running errands for the village. She knew it was selfish to think that, but she just wanted her husband to stay home.

Boruto felt a lump in his throat. He looked over at Hinata. She hadn't made a single move on calling him out and busting him. Wasn't she watching him? Or maybe, she and dad were planning a trap! And they wanted to see if he would tell the truth! He took a brief glance at Naruto. He was just sitting there, immersed into the scroll he was reading. _'He, he doesn't know?'_ Then it hit him. His father had just gotten home. His mother must've been focusing on his father and not him! So when he challenged Guy and ran outside the boundaries, she didn't know! A look of confidence crossed Boruto's face. "Mom let me go to the park today. She said to be back at five, and here I am." He said, his foxy inheritance clearly evident on his face.

Naruto gave him a small nod. "Good, good. Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Boruto laughed out, his vexation about the crippled man completely forgotten about. He was home free! Both his parents were completely oblivious! He wasn't going to be grounded!

* * *

Focus... Focus your chakra...

...

Just... Focus...

...

"I can't focus!" Boruto growled out, throwing the leaf he was holding on the ground.

He was back at the park, his first time being there in a week. Currently, he was sitting alone next to a tree, trying to practice chakra control. A few days ago, his mom was taking him and Himawari on a stroll. They walked past the ninja academy and saw kids training outside. The instructors said they would be working on a "chakra control exercise." The exercise involved spinning a leaf on your forehead. He couldn't hear much from the instructors because he had to follow his mom, but he did hear them say, "Focus your chakra." So, that's what he was doing. He got a leaf from a tree and was attempting to spin it on his head. He didn't have much luck. Not only would the leaf not spin, but it wouldn't even stick to his head!

"Why even bother..." He grumbled out. What was the point in even trying? He couldn't find anyone to train him, and he wouldn't be able to start the academy for years! It was about time he just gave up. Why even try when there wa-

"Fear not little one! For I, The Green Beast of Konoha has arrived!" Boruto winced and rubbed his ears. Who in their right mind talks that loud?

Wait a minute... he's heard that before!

Boruto quickly turned in the direction of the voice. "ITS YOU!" He pointed at the crippled man. All the fury and rage he held for the handicap came back tenfold.

Guy had the exact same grin when they first met, and was dressed in the same robe. He let out his infamous laugh. "I see you're working on chakra control! Might I give you a few pointers?"

"N-" Boruto cut himself off. He wants to give him pointers? He looked at the man with hesitation in his eyes. What does he know about chakra control? Its not like he was a ninja or anything. He was just about to tell the man to go screw himself before stopping himself again. He recalled back a week ago. Even though the guy couldn't walk, he royally schooled him in the arts of a shinobi. Was he a ninja at one point?

It was then that Boruto finally realized. This joker could be the one to train him! He kept asking and complaining for someone to show up and train him when the answer was in front of him the whole time! "You're going to train me?" He asked him, excitement suddenly spilling out from the boy.

The black haired man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. After all, I'm just an old handicapped man." Boruto's eyes widened. Had he blown his chance? After he had finally gotten the opportunity to be trained, he had to go and blow it? That... That wasn't fair! Guy watched the boy's face become inflicted with horror. His facade slipped, and a huge grin was let known onto his face. "HAHA! I'm just kidding my boy! Of course I can train you!"

Boruto continued to look at the man with stupor. "Come now, what's with that face? I've already told you that I would train you." Guy said, trying to knock the boy out of his gaze. The blondes hair cascaded over his eyes. Guy was starting to get worried. "Is everything okay-YOW!" He shouted, nursing his shin the four year old brutally kicked.

"That wasn't funny old man!" Boruto yelled, arduously rubbing his eyes to mask his tears.

Guy looked at the boy and gave him a gentle smile. He patted his head to calm him down. "What's your name young man?" He asked in a much quieter tone than he normally used.

The blonde sniffed. "Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki." He said, surprising Guy. This was Naruto's boy? Taking a good look at the kid, he could clearly see the resemblance between the two. Adding in their personalities, the kid was practically a carbon copy of his dad. Albeit, a little more of a loner.

Learning the boy's name, he felt obligated to once again say his own. He posed in his wheelchair, stretching his arms out in an odd fashion. "Nice to meet you Boruto! I am Might Guy!" He stated, his loud demeanor once again returning. "How about we get started on training right now!?"

Boruto stood up straight and nodded with determination. "Yes sensei!"

* * *

 **This chapter was longer than the other two, but still not at much as I wanted it to be. Still, I thought this was a good place to stop because it would be convenient for the next chapter.**

 **The next chapter will involve Boruto starting the academy alongside his training with Guy. I am trying to start updating more frequently, so hopefully it won't take me as long as last time to update a chapter. That's all I have for today. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
